4 years, 3 months and 17 days
by tearsbehindthemask
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together for 4 years, 3 months and 17 days now, they are recalling some memories and make it clear that they still love each other very much. This story contains yaoi and is about SasuNaru:D sorry about the strange title .


**Hi readers, here's a short story about the boys, I hope you like it^^  
Next two weeks I'll be doing my final exams and I really hope that I'm gonna make it so that I can leave my high school and get rid of math:D Not that this has anything to do with the story .  
Enjoy reading!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO 

"How long have we been together now?" Naruto asked, staring at the ceiling of his lovers apartment.  
"That depends on what you mean." a low voice answered. "If you mean how long we are together as a team, It'd be seven years. If you mean as lovers… Probably about 4 years."  
"4 years, 3 months and 17 days." Naruto said annoyed.  
The dark haired boy, you could call him a man now, laughed.  
"Why do you ask me when you know it better yourself?"  
"Sasuke! How can you forget the first day that we… we…"  
"The first day that we kissed under the Sakura trees?" Sasuke answered chuckling.  
"You do remember!" Naruto said angrily.  
"Of course I do, Naruto. How could I forget?"  
Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and gently kissed his lips.  
"Don't tease me like that." Naruto grumbled. "I thought that you forgot and started acting like the lousy boyfriend again."  
Sasuke raised his eyebrow, pretending to be insulted.  
"So when did I act like a lousy boyfriend again?"  
"Oh I don't know." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe when you disappeared for months without telling me that you were going on a top secret mission."  
"Naruto, do you ever listen to yourself?" Sasuke asked, chuckling again.  
"I guess so, yes."  
"TOP-SECRET-MISSION." Sasuke repeated Naruto, pronouncing all of the words absurdly clear. "Do the words TOP-SECRET mean anything to you? A mission like that is supposed to be a secret so it was not my place to talk about it."  
"Yeah but… You could at least tell your boyfriend that you're leaving. I mean… Don't you understand how devastated I was when you left me? I thought that you didn't want me anymore, that you had found someone else… I…"  
"Naruto." Sasuke said, caressing Naruto's face, "I know how you felt. You've explained that to me in details. At least a hundred times. And I really missed you too, and I did feel guilty if that makes you feel any better."  
Naruto snorted but didn't talk about the sensitive subject anymore.  
"Are you angry now?" Sasuke asked, a bit amused.  
"No, I'm not." Naruto said, in a clearly annoyed voice.  
"Well don't be angry with me, I'm with you right now am I not?"  
Naruto's expression softened a bit. "Yeah. You are."  
"That's my, Naruto." Sasuke said smiling, and he leaned towards Naruto to kiss him.  
"Your Naruto?" Naruto said quite insulted, pushing Sasuke away.  
"Yes. Mine. All mine."  
Sasuke caught Naruto off-guard, took his wrists in his hands and kissed Naruto's soft lips.  
At first, Naruto wanted to resist and stubbornly push Sasuke off him. Ah well, when Sasuke's lips had touched his own, he forgot all about that plan.  
Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed and grinned.  
"Will you deny that you are mine?" he asked teasing.  
Naruto blushed and turned his face away.  
"I won't…"  
"Then say it." Sasuke whispered smiling.  
"I'm… I'm yours." Naruto whispered.  
"I like it when you say that." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto below his ear and in his neck.  
"Sasuke…!" Naruto muttered, gasping for breath (for the skin of Naruto's neck was terribly sensitive), "I…"  
"Hush, blonde. It's time to have fun tonight."  
Sasuke slowly pulled down the zipper of Naruto's jacket and started to undress him.  
Naruto's face had the color of a tomato while Sasuke just showed an amused smile.  
When Sasuke had fully undressed Naruto, except from his underwear, he took off his own shirt and pulled Naruto closer.  
Naruto put his cheek on Sasuke's shoulder, there was a special place on Sasuke's shoulder which served as the greatest pillow ever. It felt like it was specially there for Naruto.  
Sasuke's fingers were caressing Naruto's back, Sasuke loved it to touch Naruto's soft and smooth skin. Unlike his own skin, Naruto's didn't show anything about their rough life as ninja's. Naruto didn't have any battle scars, Sasuke on the other hand had gathered some scars during their fights.  
It was probably thanks to the Kyuubi's power that Naruto didn't have any scars, Sasuke could've sworn that Naruto got wounded a lot more often than him.  
Naruto's fingers slid over Sasuke's back, touching the small scars that told the stories of living as a ninja.  
"The curtains are still open." Naruto said smiling, looking at his lovers dark eyes.  
Before Naruto could notice how, the curtains closed.  
"Not anymore." Sasuke whispered with his low, for Naruto so arousing voice. "There are no excuses left now, Naruto."  
"I know." Naruto purred, "And I'm really happy about that. I think."  
"Let's see if you feel the same tomorrow." Sasuke grinned. "Cause I won't let you get any sleep tonight."  
Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed and sat on top of him, he kissed the blonde passionately.  
There really wouldn't be a lot of time to sleep this night.

Naruto woke up and felt warm and rosy, but above all, exhausted. He felt something heavy leaning on his side.  
Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes and saw an arm hanging over him. The hand that was at the end of the arm tickled his belly.  
Carefully, Naruto turned towards Sasuke, he was surprised to see Sasuke still sleeping. Sasuke's face had a peaceful and satisfied expression and Naruto smiled. He snuggled up closer to Sasuke and felt Sasuke's arm fastening his grip. Naruto closed his eyes again. He could feel Sasuke's breath in his hair. He could smell Sasuke's pleasant body fragrance.  
If only… everything would feel like this… forever… Naruto thought.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw his lovers beautiful blonde hair. He looked at the face that belonged to the guy next to him. Naruto looked like an angel, a very exhausted angel, but still an angel.  
Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair and after that his whisker scars. He never thought that he would come to love someone so passionately.  
This really was love. He didn't just like Naruto. He loved him.  
Naruto wrinkled his nose when Sasuke moved caressed his face. He finally opened his eyes when Sasuke kissed his earlobe.  
"Whattayoudoin?" Naruto muttered, still half-asleep.  
"Nothing." Sasuke said, placing a kiss on Naruto's lips.  
"I'm still tired you know…" Naruto yawned.  
"Sure you are." Sasuke smiled, and he placed another kiss on Naruto's sweet lips.  
"Stop it! You didn't leave me a damn long time to sleep this night either!" Naruto said, half serious, but with a hidden grin.  
"I'm sorry, love. I really just can't resist you when you're so close to me."  
Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's neck and Naruto let out a purring sound. For Sasuke, that sound was the thing that made him lose his thoughts of leaving the blonde to sleep a bit longer.  
"You sound so cute, Naruto…"  
Sasuke lowered his kisses and kissed some sensitive places on Naruto's chest.  
"Sa… suke…"  
Naruto gasped for breath when Sasuke found the sensitive flesh of his nipple.  
"I'm sorry, but I think that your sleep has to wait a bit longer. You'll probably need it even more after this."  
"Bastard." Naruto said, pretending to be angry.  
"Maybe I am." Sasuke grinned and softly bit the blonde's nipple.  
"You're just proving that I'm right." Naruto muttered breathless.  
"No. I'm proving that I love you." Sasuke said, and he kissed Naruto passionately to smother any more protests.  
Naruto's sleep had to wait a little longer. Again.  
"You know, I will never get any sleep if I spend the rest of my life with you." Naruto said smiling when Sasuke's lips left his.  
"You have a point there." Sasuke said, rolling back to his side of the bed.  
Sasuke looked at his love and Naruto looked back, challenging.  
"Now I finally hold myself back, and you're looking at me like that?" Sasuke said laughing. "I don't get you at all."  
"Thanks for the effort." Naruto said, giving Sasuke a little kiss. "Sometimes I just don't think that I can handle you anymore."  
Sasuke looked a bit worried now, but a teasing sparkle could be seen in Naruto's eyes.  
"Just joking." Naruto grinned.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Don't do that again. You got me worried for a sec."  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Naruto said laughing.  
Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and lay his forehead against Naruto's.  
"I love you, my sweet, annoying fox." he said with a grin.  
"And I love you, my stubborn, handsome raven." Naruto replied with a smile.  
They kissed and Sasuke held Naruto in his arms.  
It felt safe, it felt great, being together like this.  
Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad thing.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and was amused when he saw that the blonde had already closed his eyes.  
"Ah well, other things can wait for later." Sasuke whispered with a smile.  
"And I don't need a sleepy Naruto for those things anyway." he added in his thoughts.  
With that, Sasuke closed his eyes too. It was 4 years, 3 months and 18 days that the sweet, annoying fox and the stubborn, handsome raven had been together now.


End file.
